Fall of the Phoenix King
by Celestial Moonlight Blade
Summary: This is what might happen if the fire nation won the war. The new Avatar, Aurora, is seriously powered up when the moon is knocked closer to earth. Will she, a runaway slave, a rebellious prince, and a brave airbender restore balace to the world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is, for the sake of argument, what would happen if the fire nation succeeded in taking over the other nations. The new Avatar, a girl named Aurora, is a girl with a strong conscious and abnormal bending abilities. When a meteor strikes the moon and knocks it closer to earth, would this sudden and dire change of environment give Aurora the power boost she needs to defeat the Phoenix Empire? Join her and young benders Arome, Vector, and Jack on their quest to liberate the world to find out!

Chapter 1

Aurora fixed her eyes on the pond, and began to bend. The water shot out and swirled around her. It was too easy. From the moment she was born, Aurora had been practicing waterbending, and another level of it that she had made herself-ice bending. Walking over to the sea, Aurora took a deep breath to calm herself and then thrust both her hands into the air. A giant wave crests up towards her, and then raced forward as Aurora pushed her hands forward. Then she paused for a moment. Waterbending was strictly forbidden by Phoenix King Ozi, so she had to bend in secret. The only time you were allowed to waterbend was if you were chosen as a member of the navy guard, or during slave labor. Aurora was different. Royal water tribe blood flowed in her veins, and she had no intention of just leaving the world in the hands of the fire nation. Her silver eyes pierced the haze, both real and imagined, that lay between her and what she had to do. Many people wondered if she was an incarnation of the moon spirit, just like her great grandmother, princess Yue. Aurora stood on her favorite stargazing iceberg, looking up at the moon. She had been perfecting her waterbending since she was old enough to stand and walk on her own. She hadn't told anyone she was the Avatar. The fire nation believed that they had destroyed the Avatar when the last one was hit by lightning when he was in the Avatar State. She wouldn't tell them. Not yet. Now all she needed was an opportunity. As Aurora furiously increased her power and her waterbending skills, every now and then she would attempt to airbend, or even firebend, for sometimes the fire nation tax collectors were violent, giving her a chance to study their movements. She didn't try to earthbend, because up in the frozen north there was no earth to bend. She wasn't all that good at firebending-which seemed particularly hard for some unknown reason-but her airbending basics were just a tad out of place. _It would be even better if I had a master to help me. Then again, why in the world would a fire nation guy teach me, the Avatar, who would free the world from the Fire Empire, one of the four elements I need to know? And where in the world am I going to find an airbending teacher? _Airbenders had very nearly died away when Fire Lord Sozan wiped out the Air Nomads in an attempt to kill the Avatar before her, Avatar Aang. Finding a master would be difficult because there were still only a handful of airbenders around. But unlike Aang, Aurora didn't have a time limit. She could spend surplus time searching for someone who would willingly teach her airbending, even if it was hard. _I made myself a promise. _"Spirit of the ocean," Aurora whispered, looking out at the waves, "I now make it a vow in your presence. I will defeat the fire empire and restore balance to the world. I will break the power of Phoenix King Ozi and set free the people he is controlling. I am the Avatar, and I will set things right."

Immediately, the sea lit up in delight. It shone green, and swirled around unnaturally…as if it were dancing. Confused, Aurora followed its movements. Water crested around the iceberg she was standing on, breaking and changing, and after a few seconds Aurora realized the spirit of the ocean was teaching her a waterbending technique. She brought two waves together and thrust them towards the moonrise. "Thank you." Aurora whispered, and then she turned around. Something was wrong…an ear-splitting crash sounded, and to her astonishment, it wasn't the waves. As if in slow motion, a meteor cut through the sky, struck the moon…and suddenly the moon tripled in size. _No…it didn't get bigger…it got closer! _Aurora stood and stared, feeling sudden, newborn power surging through her bending chi. The moon had come closer to the earth, which meant that the tides will soon change drastically. New rivers and seashores may be formed. That could only mean good things for her and the water benders…and then she saw the soot. Immediately she ran back to the castle. She knew what the black snow meant. She needed to know why the fire nation had come back so soon.

///

"Why are you here? We already paid your taxes." King Maximum growled. The commander, a man named Zhao, smirked.

"They just doubled. We wouldn't want an accident, would we? And we're here for more water benders."

"You won't get them." A flat voice sounded from behind the lines of water tribe men. Aurora pushed her way through the crowd. "And you won't raise the tax."

Zhao laughed. "And you're going to stop me, little princess?"

"You've already taken all the water benders in this tribe." Aurora spat, her eyes narrowing. "Along with my mother."

"You mother was another bender, brat. We weren't about to let her break our dominion over the fire nation." Zhao replied warningly, fire appearing in his hand.

"Aurora, no! This isn't-" Aurora pushed her father's hand away. "Yes it is. It has everything to do with me." Looking Zhao straight in the eye, she said. "She lied."

Zhao's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"She lied to you." Aurora repeated, rage beginning to forge it's way into her voice. "She was protecting the Avatar."

Zhao's men took a step back. "What? Who is it?"

Aurora's eyes filled with rage. _**"ME!"**_ Water erupted from under the fire navy, hurtling them into the sky. Aurora took three steps and pushed outwards with her hands. Ice hurled down from the nearby cliffs, crushing the airship that was overhead. Summoning a wave of icy water, Aurora pushed away the ships and knocked away the boars and men who tried to grab her. Zhao stared in horror was his fleet was crushed in an instant. He looked at the moon. It was close…too close…all of a sudden he realized what the meteor had done. The moon had been thrust closer to earth. The power of waterbending had multiplied! Aurora took a step towards him. She wasn't even in the avatar state, during the waning moon, and she had beaten him before he even had a chance to strike. "Leave my tribe, and never come back." Her voice had grown cold and measured. Zhao, still in shock, stumbled away and fled it his water cruiser. He fled.

/// Later that day

Aurora finished changing into travel clothes and stepped outside. Her father was waiting. "You're leaving, Aurora?"

"I have to." Aurora replied, alarmed. "I can't learn the other elements if I stay here."

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Avatar?"

"I didn't know what would happen if I did. I wanted to make sure no one would get hurt." Aurora searched her father's eyes. "Dad, I have to go." Maxi hugged his daughter.

"Your mother was taken away, and now you have to leave as well." Tears were forming at the edges of his eyes. "It's like everything is being stripped away from me, one by one."

"Dad…"

"I know the path is one you must take. But I'm going to miss you." His grip tightened. "I don't know why this must happen to our family. I've been spending so much energy giving out people hope that I have almost none left for myself. But now I know the Avatar is free, and that there is still hope that balance will return to the world."

Aurora fought back tears. "Goodbye dad." Aurora took a sleeping bag and all the food she could carry and got into a canoe. With that, she sailed away.

///

The ocean spirit seemed to be in a good mood, for Aurora wasn't hit by storms before she hit land. She had reached what had been an earth kingdom town in the outskirts of the land. Hiding the water tribe canoe in a cave, Aurora slid on a cloak and walked into town. _Keep low profile. The Phoenix_ _King doesn't need to know that you're here. _She stepped into line in front of a shop. The girl in front of her, a golden haired teenager, put a couple of coins onto the desk and got a package of food. That's when Aurora noticed that the condition of the food in the area was not good at all. It seemed to be rotting away, even though some of the fish were still alive. _This can't be good. _

"Um…excuse me…" The girl turned around.

"How may I help you?"

"Is there…anything wrong? It's just…the food here seems to have…" Aurora rooted around for possible ways to put the question without making it sound offensive or something. Luckily, the girl seemed to understand.

"Come see. It's not good. My name is Arome."

"I'm Aurora."

Aurora walked with Arome to the river. It had turned a sticky yellow color. The bodies of dead fish were floating in it's surface.

"See that?" Arome pointed towards a big dark factory looming on the horizon. "The toxic waste from their plantation poisoned the river. Now it's hard to get decent food."

Aurora was furious. "I'm willing to bet those jerks up in that factory are stuffing themselves with meat while these people die from lack of decent food." Her fists tightened. That's when she saw the girl create a small breeze with a flick of her wrist to push away the river's foul smell.

"I know." Arome said, turning around and sighing. "I'd give anything to have some of their scraps."

"You're an Airbender!" At the very last second Aurora remembered to keep her voice down. "I've never seen an Airbender before! It's an honor to meet you."

Arome shook her hand shyly. "Thanks. There aren't a lot of us because we were nearly destroyed. Some of my people think that we'd be better off destroyed…" She turned her eyes towards the horizon. "But I believe that the Avatar will come back. And when she sets things right, me and my people will be able to live in the air temples and raise sky bison again. But…we haven't seen any sign of the Avatar since Avatar Aang was hit by Phoenix King Oiz's lightning…" Her voice fell. "I hate not being able to do something." Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes. "I wish there was something I could do."

Aurora didn't need to have the brain of a genius to know that, if she told Arome she was the Avatar, not only would she probably get an airbending teacher, she'd also rekindle hope among the descendents of the air nomads. So, she decided to do just that. "Arome? You know how the next Avatar is supposed to be born into the water tribe?"

Her new friend blinked. "Yeah?"

"Well, I happen to be-" Aurora was cut off by the sounds of an explosion. Both of them spun around to find the factory on fire and several speed boats soaring across the river.

"Miss Arome!" A lady dressed like a maid was racing across the ground towards Arome. "A riot broke out and the factory was destroyed! Now the headman is coming for revenge! We have to leave now!"

"The village!" Arome cried.

Aurora looked up at her. "Come on! We've got to go help!"

"Help?" The maid exclaimed. "That's far to dangerous!"

Aurora glared at her. "Then what do YOU think I should do?"

"Leave!" The maid insisted. "Do nothing!"

"_**NO!"**_ Aurora's shout was so feirce she even startled herself. "I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!" With that, she bended water out of the river and ran downwards. Arome watched her, and then she took up a sudden wave or courage.

"I'm going to."

"But-"

"No buts. I have to save my people." Arome ran after her new friend towards the endangered village.

Skidding to a halt, Aurora knocked away both of the escorts out of the water and into the cliffsides. Taking a deep breath, Aurora raised a giant wave and threw back the other water bikes with it. The final man stomped out of the water and up to her. "You're that water tribe princess?" He demanded, looking her over. "You've the Avatar?" Collective gasps could be heard from behind them. Arome's eyes grew wide.

Aurora's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I am -- THE AVATAR!" With a single whip like motion she slapped him with waterbending, bowling him over. With Arome putting out the fires, Aurora threw him into the river, easily blocking his bending with her own.

"No…fire is…the superior element…even…waterbending should…yield to it…" The man gasped. "Why…is your bending so strong…?"

"You're not stronger anymore." Aurora replied clearly and coldly. "For the record…three nights ago, a meteor struck the moon and knocked it closer to earth. The tides of both the seas, lakes and rivers and waterbending have been altered forever. Now…" She threw him into the river. "You and the rest of your Phoenix kingdom scum will be at the mercy of the sea. You can try to run, but I'll find you. Leave and never return…while you can." In an instant, the man had fled.

///

Arome ran up to her. "You're the Avatar?"

Aurora nodded. "That's me. I intend to restore the balance of the world."

Arome lowered her head. "I am truly grateful to have met you. Please let me come with you on your journey. I want to help you save the world. And I'll teach you airbending."

Aurora's eyes lit up. "Thanks!"

Arome lead her to a cave. "This is Jet." A big white bison with an arrow on his head looked up. "He's not fully grown, but he can fly and carry us at the same time."

Aurora smiled. It felt great to smile again. "Right. Then let's go!" Arome got into the saddle and loaded the stuff they'd need for a long journey. "Where to now?" Aurora studied her map.

"Let's head for the earth kingdom. But I think I'm going to make a LOT of detours helping people along with learning airbending."

///Fire nation

On the deck of the fire nation palace, a young boy with long black hair was standing in silence, gazing out across the waters. His name was Vector, and he was the son of Azula and heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. _The moon…something is wrong with the moon…_ He looked up, staring at the now-gigantic disk. _Something about this isn't good for the Phoenix kingdom. I can't put my finger on it, but somehow it's…_

"Lord Vector, your ship is ready." A fire sage was standing behind him. Vector didn't move.

"Ready the crew, I'll be there in a few minuets."

_Flashback (five years ago): _

"_What?" Vector stared at his parents with huge eyes. "Why would we want to take their hope from them? That's-" _

"_Quiet down, Vector." His mother ordered. Her voice grew intense. "Do you know what they are hoping FOR?"_

"_Freedom?" Vector suggested meekly. Azula whirled around and gazed dangerously at her son._

"_Yes. And who is in charge of the world right now? Who do they want freedom FROM?"_

"_The…Phoenix Empire?" When she looked like she was expecting him to go on, Vector reluctantly added "Us?"_

"_Correct. Then you understand that their precious hope will do nothing but buy us trouble. And I'm not going to listen to an argument." She spun around and stomped towards the village. Vector stared as she set it on fire. He could see people running. There were kids no older than him losing sight of their families, mothers separated from their children, and toddlers losing their way in the woods. Vector held back his tears while anger burned in his chest. _

_Flashback ends_

Vector closed his fire-colored eyes for a moment at the bitter memory. _I can't believe that anymore. I can't believe we should be destroying people's homes or controlling their kingdom anymore. I can't stay here. I don't know who the Avatar is. But I know I have to do something to help her restore balance to the world. _As he was walking down the halls to get to his ship, a man was running past him and met another sentry.

"Send word to Phoenix King Ozi immediately. The avatar has returned!" Vector's eyes snapped open at the name. He stayed behind the corner, listening.

"How?" The other sentry demanded. "I thought we had the avatar locked away!"

"He must have died from the bad conditions, how would I know? But I do know that the new avatar is here. The water tribe princess, Aurora." The first sentry replied breathlessly. "She and her Airbender friend have already taken back several outskirt villages from us." The second sentry took to his heels and ran down the hall.

"Where is she right now?" Vector asked as calmly as he could. The first sentry whirled around and saw him standing behind him.

"My lord, she was last seen near the Kyoshi island."

"Right…" Vector left for his ship. "Head a course for Kyoshi island. Aurora, I'm going to find you…and do whatever I can to help you."

///Mine in the Earth Kingdom

Jack was restless. He and the other earthbenders from his town had become slaves when the Phoenix King's men rumbled into town. They had to mine coal from sunup to sundown. They put up with a lot of abuse, but his sister and the other female laborers got the worst of it. She was no worker…she wasn't even an earthbender. If there was a force that could overwhelm all the hatred Jack had for slavery and the constant minework, if was fear that his beloved little sister might fall down a shaft and hurt herself, or worse.

"Warden!" A messenger was running over to the warden that watched the laborers slave away. (he never told them his name for some reason)

"Yes? This had better be good. I'm busy right now."

_Yeah, busy tormenting the slaves you were sold. _Jack thought in cold fury. He felt his sister's small hand steal into his.

"Big brother? I'm scared."

Jack put his strong arms around her trembling form. "It's okay, Tamar. I'll protect you." Tamar sniffed and clung to him.

"Earthbender rebellions have been going off in nearby towns and cities, even Omashu. You should add more security guards around the mine."

"How dare they?" The warden's voice lowered dangerously. "And just what gave them the idea that they could rebel?"

"Well, there is word going around…that the Avatar has returned." Jack's eyes snapped open at the name and stood up, clutching Tamar and listening for more. Hope was rekinded in his heart. "One day in the not so distance future" he whispered. "We will be free again."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

Aurora took one look at Kyoshi island and groaned. The place had been completely trashed. "Hurricane, I presume?"

Jet grunted. Arome nodded sadly.

"That's the downside to the moon being so close to us now. The tides are slowly going straight out of whack." Aurora sucked the water out of the wood while she looked for survivors.

"Where are the people who lived here?"

"They were evacuated and sent inland." A voice sounded from behind the girls, startling them both. A boy, probably their age, was standing on the shore. His eyes were like the embers of a fire. "I should know. I was hit by the aftermath on my way here."

Arome took a step backwards and Aurora took a defensive position, instantly wary. His eyes marked him as a firebender. They stood their ground, while Jet grunted again, this time out of nervousness.

The boy sighed. "Don't trust me? Somehow, I'm not surprised." He pushed his black hair out of his face. "My name is Vector." The name clicked in Aurora's head.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Not only are we stuck on an island with a firebender, he just so happens to be the heir to the kingdom currently pushing us around!"

"Are you going to turn us in?" Arome asked nervously.

"If I was going to hurt you, wouldn't I have done that already?" Vector remained icy calm. "What could I possibly get out of turning you in?"

"If you didn't, wouldn't that secure your-"

"It's not mine." Suddenly Vector's voice was sharp. "I have absolutely NO intention of ruling the world with a vicious eye and fist. What my mother, and all the other firebenders like her are doing is wrong in every way."

Ignoring Arome and Aurora's startled looks, Vector went on fiercely "I had to watch my mother destroy the hope of too many people since I was little kid. She taught me that the fire nation was the greatest civilization, and ruling other people by tyranny was somehow a way to share our greatness with the rest of the world." He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. "What an amazing lie that was. The other nations don't see our greatness. They hate us! And you know what? We deserve it! She thinks I'm a renegade, but as far as I'm concerned, she can think whatever the hell she wants!"

"Whoa. Chill out, we get it." Aurora raised her hands. Then she smiled warmly at him. "You're the smart one. I wish the other firebenders had the same common sense."

Now it was Vector's turn to be surprised. Aurora switched moods so quickly. "W-well…where are you going now?"

"Along the coast." Arome replied, glancing across the seashore. "I'm worried other seaside towns were hit by heavy storms like tidal waves and hurricanes. We're going to make sure no one got left behind."

"Well?" Aurora looked straight at him and offered Vector her hand. "Are you going to stand around all day, or are you coming with us?"

At once, Vector's eyes lit up. "You'll let me join you?"

"Well, yeah!" Aurora exclaimed. "Someone's got to watch your back if you're really going to become a outcast. The best place you could be right now is with us." Vector took her hand and Aurora pulled him aboard Jet.

"Thanks! You won't regret this!"

///A few hours later

"Whoa!" Arome pointed to the shore in surprise.

"What's the matter?" Aurora was alert instantly. "Tidal wave?"

"No." The airbender looked over her shoulder, brown eyes glowing with light. "Earthbenders are rebelling against the Phoenix men!"

"Really? I thought they'd gather an army before trying to win back their country!" Aurora followed Arome's gaze, alarmed. Sure enough, giant walls of earth were crumbling away and Phoenix army men were fleeing.

"I doubt that's the case." Vector was right next to her. After a few minuets he confirmed his statement. "No. there's not enough people for this to be a full-scale coupe. It's probably a slave rebellion."

"Slave…?"

Vector looked at Aurora in concern. "Yeah. Slavery is common nowadays. In the earth kingdom, just about every other newborn earthbender is being sold as a slave. I'd be more surprised if this wasn't a slave rebellion."

The fire returned to Aurora's eyes. "Then come on. We've got to go help!" She gave Jet a firm slap. "Yip yip!" The sky bison swooped low. Aurora flipped off and pulled water from the ocean. Instantly, she formed a whip and joined the fight. Pushing the first few people away, Aurora helped an earthbender back onto his feet.

"Thanks, avatar!" He just put a cocky grin on his face and ran back into the fray. Aurora was chasing off another firebender when a cry for help sounded from behind. A girl had been grabbed by the warden.

"Tamar!" The boy exclaimed in alarm. Enraged, the warden took out his knife…Arome leaped down and blasted the man away with a firm mini cyclone. Vector yanked Tamar to her feet and split another attack fired at her. "Break their ground!" He yelled.

Aurora instantly aimed lower, for the legs. Sure enough, as soon as they were off their feet, they didn't have time to bend. Arome blew away the next line of attackers with a stronger blast of wind. Vector set fire to the war balloons bringing more troupes to the scene. Finally, Aurora summoned a final giant wave and flung away another set of troupes. Seeming to realize they were supremely outmatched, the remaining solders fled.

The boy took the trembling little girl into his arms. "Thank you!'' She squeaked. "I thought I was a goner."

"Don't mention it." Aurora said. "Glad I could help. Now what's you name? And what the heck happened here?"

It was the boy who spoke up. "I'm Jack, and this is my sister, Tamar. As for what happened here, me and the other slave just weren't going to take the treatment we were receiving anymore."

"Frankly, I don't blame you for it." Vector commented, noticing the injuries on Jack and Tamar's arms and legs. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You're a firebender. Why did you help us?"

"Maybe you don't know, but not all people born into the Phoenix kingdom are thrilled to pieces with what those tyrants do to your people. In my opion, we were all better off before this so-called kingdom was created." He paused for a second. "Actually, scratch that, we were better off before Fire Lord Sozan came to the throne a hundred or so years ago."

"Oh." Tamar blinked, looking surprised. Aurora noted that this was probably the first time she had met a boy from the Phoenix Kingdom that wasn't going to hurt her.

Jack nodded shortly. "I get it. You became an outcast?"

Vector shrugged. "Outcast, renegade, they can call me whatever they like. I just want to restore balance and order to the world. I'm probably going to wind up teaching Aurora firebending anyway."

"If you're going to take the world back from the Phoenix King, you better count me in." Jack said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm a pretty good earthbender if I do say so myself. I can teach the Avatar a thing or two. And I also happen to be a good navigator."

Arome's eyes lit up. "Great!"

Tamar looked scared. "What about me?" She grabbed Jack's arm and held it tight. "I wanna go with you."

"It's too dangerous, Tamar." Jack said gently.

"I wanna come!" Tamar repeated stiffly. "I'm not leaving you."

"Come on, Jack. You know she's not going to change her mind." Aurora said, grinning at the little girl. Jack just sighed.

"Maybe you're right. Okay, Tamar, you can come, but this isn't like what we had to do in the mines. So hang back but don't leave my sight, okay?"

Tamar nodded, her eyes huge as she looked practically straight up at Jet. The sky bison gave his new crew an awkward look. Arome patted his neck gently, and then signaled towards the saddle.

"Everybody on!"

"I've never flown before." Tamar inched up until Aurora finally pulled her on. "Do airbenders fly around on bison every day?"

"Not every day." Arome replied. "But often enough."

"Is it cold in the air temples because they're so far off the ground?"

"Not really. Not if you're used to it."

"Do lemurs jump down and steal half your food when you try to eat outside? How often do you get glider lessons?" As Tamar continued to pester Arome with questions about airbenders, Vector helped Jack into the saddle.

"Okay. Next stop, somewhere on the plains. Aurora wants to learn airbending before anything else."

"Most of the plains are controlled by the Phoenix Kingdom." Looking slightly confused, Jack added "why are you so cool and collected about everything? In your place, I'd be boiling with enthusiasm one moment, fury the next."

"My teachers always taught me that keeping a level head was the sign of a great leader." Vector replied. "It's also a way to increase my control over my firebending. I don't want to be remembered for using bending powered by rage."

"Okaaaaay…?"

///Few hours later

"Okay. The key to airbending is your spirit." Arome said. "If you don't free your spirit, you can't bend. Feel the air rushing around your body and pretend your flying with it." Aurora followed her moves with feirce concentration. She managed to create two small cyclones. "That's great!" Arome exclaimed. "You're really shaping up!"

Tamar watched the Avatar train, jumping up and down whenever she got a move right.

"She's learned half the airbending curriculum in about thirty minuets. I'm impressed." Jack remarked, grinning as he watched Aurora try out the air scooter.

"Same here." Vector ducked his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "…very impressed."

"Thanks!" Aurora exclaimed, green eyes filled with light. Vector blinked in surprise and quickly looked away, blushing slightly. "I'm really working at it!"

"Yay! Yay! You're good!" Tamar was jumping up and down again. Her eyes were sparkling with admiration for her newfound idol.

"You ARE good." Arome said, pausing for a moment. "I must confess, that's all I know. You're now an airbender, Aurora."

Aurora's eyes lit up again. "That's great! At this rate, I'll have learned all four elements by two months from now!" She took off. "I'm going to the village to get us some food!"

"Wait up!" Arome scrambled after her.

"What do you think?" Jack asked, staring after Aurora. "A girl like that with a guy like me-"

"No way." Vector smiled. _I don't really know Aurora…but I like her!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BTW, to all my reviwers: Thank you soooooo much! I love getting reveiws!

Chapter 3

Phoenix King Ozi drummed his fingers against the armrest of his golden throne. He had several problems-too many, as far as he was concerned-clamoring for his attention. First of all, the Avatar had somehow died without him knowing, and reincarnated into the water tribe. The girl, princess Aurora, had taken back half the costal towns from him. Second off, his grandson prince Vector, who he had declared heir to the Phoenix Kingdom, was a renegade. He had chosen to throw everything away and stay with the Avatar. Third, and probably worst, the tides had made a sudden and violent change. Tidal Waves, Hurricanes, Whirlpools, and other ocean disasters constantly crashed against the coast and reached for the inland, which created several problems of it's own: Tidal waves and hurricanes destroyed the better part of his navy forces and the Phoenix Kingdom houses, manors, estates, farms, factories and other valuable areas of labor wrecked by the constant attacks by the sea. Gigantic whirlpools were making oversee trips dangerous to the point when next to no one was willing to join the navy. Conscripting members of his kingdom was not going to help safeguard is reign. On top of that, waterbenders had suddenly tripled in strength. Their bending was god-like during the night, and even by day one water bender could take on a regiment of firebender alone and win. The northern water tribe had freed itself from him and was organizing resistance and boycotts against his reign.

"The thing I don't understand is why." Ozi muttered. "Why is this happening? Why are the tides changing?"

"My lord!" A soldier appeared in the door.

"This had better be good news." Ozi warned. "I have enough problems already."

The soldier swallowed hard. "W-well…"

"Out with it! Witless servant!"

After making note of all the nearest escape routes, the solider replied meekly, "Aurora freed the slaves working in the mine near Omashu. We're having an extreme cutback in metal. We won't be able to build sea barriers for quite a while…"

"WHAT?" The soldier slipped out the door and ran for his life. Phoenix King Ozi slowly rose from his throne. "Locate the Avatar! Then summon Seori of the royal court!"

After a brief ten minuets, a girl with light-colored hair and fiery eyes knelt before the king. "How my I assist you, my lord?"

"The avatar and her friends are near Omashu. I want you to find them. And then…" His eyes narrowed. "Bring them to me."

"I am your loyal servant, Phoenix King Ozi…" Seori smiled, laughing to herself. Oh yes, she had plans of her own. She just had to bide her time…

///Fire nation, room of the Fire Lord

"Excuse me?" Azula was almost white-faced with fury. "My own father passes me over as a master tracker of the last avatar and calls on that lucky freshman lightning bender? She has been my rival since childhood!"

"W-well, m-my lady, I-I'm sure he didn't mean t-that you w-were unworthy, h-he just-" the messenger stammered.

"He thinks I don't have what it takes to handle my own son, is that what you're trying to say?" Azula whirled around. "I raised that boy with my own hands! I know a thing or two about him…!"

"What may I do for you, Fire Lord Azula?" A certain girl was leaning against the wall, smiling. Her hair was golden like rays of the sun, and she was well-built and her eyes were filled with mock respect. Azula, startled, snapped into a combat stance.

"Seori? Who let you into my room?"

"You're father told me that he wanted you to accompany me on my quest." Seori replied sweetly. "He said you must be bored, doing nothing but sitting on your high seat giving orders to the royal guard. Unless, you're afraid the Avatar is too strong for you?" Her enemy smoldered at the challenge.

"Fine!" Azula snapped. "I'm coming, but mark my words Seori, one foot out of place and you are in big trouble!"

"Of course not." Once again, Seori laughed to herself. _Oh Azula…you fool._

///Omashu

"I would like a head of cabbage, two ears of corn, and a turkey!" Tamar was running around the city, playing the innocent little girl as she asked this and that about the guard system of Omashu. Soon, she knew where all the soldiers were posted. No more than two days after she mastered airbending, Aurora had suggested a daring plan-to take back Omashu and free the king from its' prisons. Arome thought it was dangerous although she was willing to give it a shot, and Jack was all for it. And Vector seemed to always agree with Aurora, even if something she suggested was a act of complete recklessness.

_If I don't say so myself, I'd say he looked a little smitten with her! _Tamar thought in amusement as she scampered back out the entrance.

///Aurora's P.O.V.

"Big brother! I'm back!" Aurora looked up from where she and Arome had been perfecting her cyclone attack and saw Tamar scurry into the bushes.

"Good! You even got food while you were out there!" Jack exclaimed.

Tamar beamed. "Yeah! Who likes turkey?"

"I do!" Jack replied brightly. Aurora laughed.

"I think she was asking us. By the way, did you get the info we needed?"

"Yeah." Tamar beamed again. "We can sneak in through the sewers."

"Oh, pleasant." Vector groaned. "I don't know if that's a very healthy idea…"

"Hey, are you worried about the sewage?" Aurora cocked her head to one side. "Well, I'll just bend it out of the way. It's no big deal, so let's go!" She jumped up and looked at Jet. "Say here, boy."

Sure enough, Aurora bended the filthy water until it was plastered to the sides of the pipe while she and her friends snuck up. Pushing the lid away with a blast of wind, Aurora slid out and froze. She looked left, right, and then signaled the coast was clear. Then she, Arome, Jack, Vector, and Tamar darted into the metal prison.

///Prison area

"It's dark down here." Arome whispered. "I can hardly see where I'm putting my feet."

"It's okay." Jack said. "It was always dark like this in the mines, so I can pretty much tell where we're going."

"Lead on, then." Vector's voice was tense. He constantly glanced over his shoulder, one ear open for the sound of approaching guards. "Let's make this as quick as possible."

Jack held his sister's hand as he walked cautiously down the stairs. Finally, after a nerve-wracking slide past heavily armored guards, they made it to king Bumi's cell.

"Who's there?" He called.

"The Avatar and company." Aurora replied. Vector snapped his fingers, and a sphere of flame appeared in his hands-just enough to outline their faces-as well as King Bumi's face.

Tamar squeaked in alarm. "He's OLD!"

"Sis!" Jack gave her a hard look. "That was not a necessary comment."

"Oh don't mind it. After all, I AM old. Over a hundred, in case you're interested." Bumi rattled his chains. "Now you must be the new Avatar." He looked Aurora over. "Destiny has chosen a young one once again, hasn't it? You must be real smart and shrewd to get in here on your own. You even have a friend from the Phoenix Kingdom! And unless my old eyes deceive me-" His gaze switched to Vector "this is no run-out-of-the-mill firebender. You are prince Vector, aren't you?"

Vector nodded respectfully. "That's me. I am here to help restore the balance of this world."

"Well, if only your parents felt the same way!" Bumi exclaimed. Then he added. "Good to see you youngsters ready to fight, especially this pair of runaways." His gaze jumped to Jack and Tamar.

"I'm Jack and this is my sister Tamar." Jack said.

"I heard you're always cracking jokes and messing with people!" Tamar chimed in. "That must be so much fun!"

"King Bumi, we are here to take back Omashu." Aurora got to the point. "The Phoenix Kingdom is getting bombarded with the full effects of the moon, which by the way, is a lot closer than it has been. Their navy is almost completely destroyed and their airships are on short supply. This is our chance to start reducing the size of their kingdom."

"We have a plan." Vector took it from there. "When the midday patrol passes by, we're going to break the water tanks that were put on the walls so the Phoenix kingdom could control the supply of water. And that'll be all we need to turn the whole thing around and chase the fire nation out. Then we'll get someone to come down here and let you out."

Bumi began to chuckle. "It's been so long since I had hope. I must confess, I thought nothing would break the control of Phoenix King Ozi. Good luck. I'll be waiting!"

///Outside

Vector remained still, waiting. The water tanks were just on the other wall. He could just see Aurora standing on the roof above them. The fire nation patrol slowly passed. Instantly, Vector appeared from the shadows of the wall and destroyed the water tanks with a bolt of lightning. Aurora took the water, and in a single motion, swept away the tanks and guards inside Omashu's left area.

"Great work, Vector!" Aurora called. "To the other side!"

"Thanks. I'm on my way!" Vector ran down the streets. Jack was just getting rid of the Phoenix Kingdom houses by blowing them straight out of the great city.

"Vector! Great, you here! You can help me with these annoying guards!" Jack exclaimed, catching sight of him.

"Alright! I have a moment." They made a good team, for after a few minuets the soldiers were gone. The rest of them left through the other exit.

"Hey. Where's Tamar?" Jack asked, alarmed.

"Help!" Both of them spun around. Tamar was struggling in the grip of a richly dressed woman. Her eyes were murderous. Vector grimaced.

"Mother. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"WHAT? That's your MOTHER?" Jack exploded, staring at Azula, and then at Vector. "You look totally different!"

"Yes. She's not exactly a woman you'd take home to visit your parents." Vector looked back at Azula. "How did you know I was here?"

"Because I know people so well." Azula hissed. "My father has eyes everywhere, Vector."

///Azula's P.O.V.

Vector didn't flinch. Azula, wanting her son to know why she personally had tracked him, went on.

"I raised you. My father made you heir to the Phoenix Kingdom in MY place. I showed you that hope of these worthless peoples is worth nothing to us. And then you abandon your country and help the Avatar?"

"You're right." Vector replied, his tone even and flat. "You did show me that you hated the hope of these innocent people. You taught me all of my life that I must rule the world with a vicious eye and iron fist. You said these people wouldn't amount to anything. You're wrong." He met her furious gaze without flinching. "The ones who are worth nothing are the ones who put themselves before them. I walked among the people of the earth kingdom and that is when I realized that you and my grandfather were badly misleading me and everyone else in the fire nation. If you want to torment and exploit these people, I am your enemy."

Azula's breath grew short and deep with rage. Then she straightened up. "Fine. If you won't take your proper place in life, then you will take your proper place in the afterlife! I-AGHH!" Tamar, who had been struggling in her arms, bit her hand, and bit down hard until she felt bone and tasted blood. Writhing in pain, Azula let her go. Immediately Tamar broke out of her grip and ran to Jack for safety. At the same moment Aurora and Arome appeared with an army of earthbenders.

"Sorry we're late." Arome panted. "We found a resistance force below the city and asked them for help."

///Vector's P.O.V.

"Well, look who's here." Aurora said dryly. "So we get to get a load of Azula as well as Seori!"

Alarm shot through Vector. Seori was an firebending prodigy and an expert lightning wielder. "Seori? That can't be good…" As if to prove his point, a golden-haired firebender suddenly somersaulted down from the wall and next to Azula.

"Is that you, Vector?" She smiled. "How many years has it been since I last saw you?"

"Too few, if you have to ask." Vector replied.

"Oh my, you haven't changed, have you? How impolite..."

"Wait. Vector, do you KNOW this crazy lady?" Aurora demanded, stunned.

"Regretfully, yes." Vector's eyes narrowed. "In my opion, there is no more detestable lady in the Phoenix Kingdom. She's worse than my mother."

"Is that any way to talk to an old master, my boy?" Seori's smile turned into a dangerous expression. She looked at Aurora. "You were one of the most perfectly imperialist I have trained, and then she turns up and you go rouge? Then let me solve our problem by removing her!" Lightning appeared in her hands and she launched a bolt at Aurora. Aurora squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain. When she opened her eyes, however, Vector was standing in front of her, and the lightning was vanishing into his body.

"What the…?"

"Seori, this is where you messed up." Vector smiled. "You taught me how to redirect lightning!" Immediately the blast left his hand and hit both Seori and Azula. The earthbenders descended on Azula and bound her in chains. Seori, however, flipped out of the way and to the gate.

"This isn't over!" She spat, and then she vanished in a flurry of movement.

Vector turned around and looked at his mother, bound hand and foot restrained by the earthbenders of Omashu. "Count yourself lucky you've been spared the ax." He said warningly. Azula spat fire at her son as she was hauled away.

"Oi!" One of the earthbenders called to a prison guard. "Go free king Bumi! And then throw this fire nation scum into the cell she reserved for him!" As she was lead away, shouts of joy sounded through Omashu.

"We are free! We are free again!"

///Aurora's P.O.V.

"That was amazing, Vector!" Arome's eyes were huge. "I can't believe you just turned her attack against her like that!"

"Cool! Awesome!" Tamar was looking up with awed respect.

Vector shrugged good-naturedly. "It was something I learned."

"Well, whatever it was, it saved me from becoming fried fish food." Aurora said, grabbing Vector's hand. "Thanks."

"Oh-you're welcome!" Vector replied blushingly. Then, with a more serious look on his face, he added. "Now we have Seori to worry about. She'll be back."

"When she does, I will be ready to kick her ass." Aurora replied. "Let's go. But let's steer clear of the water. I hear another hurricane coming on…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

"Uh, Arome…I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading for a gorge?" Jack was looking over her shoulder. Arome looked over her shoulder, light flickering in her clear blue eyes.

"Safe place to say. We won't have to hide from fire nation troupes." Jet landed, and the group set up camp.

Tamar yawned. "I am soooooo tired. Goodnight." She disappeared into her tent.

"She's a tough one." Vector remarked. "Just two hours ago, my mother nearly took her away and back into slavery. She's got more endurance than anyone I know."

"It was the mines." Jack replied. His eyes narrowed. "Female laborers get the worst of things. She had to learn how to handle it herself. I was so worried about her when she was old enough to work in the mines."

Arome smiled. "She's really funny, you know. Always making jokes about things. She has spirit. Goodnight guys."

"Night!" Jack and Arome entered their tents. That's when Vector realized Aurora hadn't joined them. Looking around, he caught sight of her sitting on a ledge without her coat. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Aren't you cold?"

"I've got a lot on my mind." Aurora replied, her green eyes dark and serious. "Omashu is free, but I don't know what to do next. I don't even know how to go about it. The world is so big, and I just don't know if I can take it back city by city…"

Vector sighed good-naturedly. "I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story." Aurora looked back at him. Gently, Vector grasped her hand. "You're doing fine, Aurora. No one is expecting you to take back the whole world in two weeks."

Aurora tightened her grip on his hand and looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "You know, you're pretty tough yourself."

Vector looked confused. "I don't understand."

"You stood up to your own mother as if she was an enemy. I know 'disliking her' is putting it mildly, but if I was in your position, I probably couldn't do it." She pushed her dark hair out of her face. "I really miss my mother."

"What happened?"

"She was a waterbender, and a lot of people thought she might be the next Avatar. They took her away, along with the other benders, and that was the last time I saw her. For all I know, she might be dead right now." Aurora blinked, anger in the depths of her eyes.

"We don't know if she's dead." Vector said, looking down. "Aurora…I'd give anything for my family was more like yours."

Aurora turned her head and looked at him. "Hey, I totally agree with you. If I got stuck with Azula for a mother, I'd lead a pretty misrable existance..." It took her a moment to realize that wasn't why Vector was feelin down.

"I try not to think of it, but so many people have died by her hands. By my grandfather's hands." He looked at the ground. "You know how I said I watched my mother destory people's hope? That mostly involved burning down their villages. There were kids -- people younger than me, younger than Tamar! - getting trampled or lost while people were running away from the flames. I don't know how they can bring themselves to do it! If only I had done something to help them, but just stood there. I was an imperialist too, and now I feel like an idiot. How could I have been so blind?"

"Hey, stop that! It's not your fault, Vector."

Vector blinked hard and looked at her. "Wha? You...really think so?"

"Of course! If you're raised a certain way, you tend to believe the veiws you were taught. I bet that if my father had taught me when I was little that the Fire Nation was filled with spawn of the devil, I'd attack even the common folk who had nothing to do with it. What I think is amazing is you realized that it was wrong. And you did it all by yourself. I'm glad you told me all this." Aurora smiled warmly at him.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I don't want to know only your strong side." Aurora leaned over and hugged him. "You don't have to do this alone. I'm here. And so are Arome, Jack and Tamar. We'll handle your twisted grandfather together. Now come on, it's getting late. You can't save the world deprived of sleep!" She pulled him to his feet and back towards the tents.

///Next day

"So, where are we going now?" Jack asked as they packed up camp.

"Well…I'm not sure." Aurora admitted.

"You're not?" Arome stared at her. "Why?"

"Well…I was thinking about going to one of the air temples, just to have a look around, but then I figured it would be too depressing for everyone. I don't feel like taking on a capital city yet, so Ba Sing Se is out of the question, and I really don't think we're ready to storm the fire nation…so that doesn't leave a lot of options."

"Hum…how about we hike through the woods?" Tamar suggested, peering over the side of the map. "It would cover our tracks."

"…Alright. Let's do that." Aurora shrugged, and got onto Jet.

"Guys?" Vector was looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Aurora glanced at him. "Come on, time to go."

"I know, but…aren't you getting the feeling we're being watched?" All five of them froze and looked around.

"No…not really." Arome said slowly.

Tamar looked nervous. "Well, sort of…"

"This place is way to creepy for me. Let's get out of here right now!" Aurora pulled Vector into the saddle and Arome kicked Jet into gear. As they flew off, an eel hound flattened itself against the stone wall. Seori stared after them.

"I'm not letting you get away." She rode on after them, keeping a distance but tracing their path.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELP WANTED!**

**As you might have noticed, I have no idea what to do next. So I'm saying that if you have an idea for the next adventure Aurora and the gang should take, please either review this chapter or PM me! I need help! **

**Anything can happen: they could get captured and have to escape, they might be helping someone else escape, maybe they'd run into the freedom fighters, it's up to you! Go crazy! You imagine it, and I'll write it!**

**Please, and thank you in advance. BladeofMoonlight out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE LAND OF WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Aurora + Arome: ABOUT TIME, YOU DUMB NUT! What the heck took you so long, anyway?**

**Me: Like I said, I was temporarily banished to the land of intense, crazy, knock-over-a-table-in-frusteration writers block. But I'm finally over it, and I will begin to update this more often then I have. And thanks to my anonumos reviewer without a name who inspired my latest chapter. Again, I'm back, sorry for the delay, and plase enjoy! Vector? Take it away.**

**Vector: BladeofMoonlight does not own Avatar the Last airbender. START!**

Chapter 5 Ironlock prison

"My feet hurt." Tamar's voice broke the silence inside the forest. They had been walking for hours.

"So do mine. Shouldn't we take a break?" Jack complained. Aurora sighed.

"Oh whatever. You can all sit down somewhere." Tamar flopped down on a tree root and Jack sat next to her.

"Where are we?" Vector asked, looking around. "I've never seen this forest before."

Aurora frowned, and then looked more carefully at the surroundings. "You're right. Other forests have clear cut patches. Not this one." There was a pause.

"I'm going to look around." Aurora announced. "You guys can wait here if you want."

"I'm staying." Jack said adamantly. "My feet REALLY hurt."

"I'm not tired." Vector said, and he followed Aurora into the forest. Arome giggled.

"Why are you laughing, Arome?" Tamar asked.

"It's nothing, but I'm starting to think Vector likes Aurora." The Airbender replied, still giggling. "They look so cute together."

"You don't say?" Jack raised an eyebrow. He had been sitting against his tree, tossing pebbles through the air. "They're from different nations, he's a prince, she's a princess _and _the avatar. Doesn't that make a complicated relationship?"

"Using that logic, we can't be friends with Aurora _or _Vector." Arome pointed out. "I'm an Airbender, and you to are earth kingdom farmers and ex slaves. Isn't that right?"

"I guess. That hasn't stopped us, has it?" Jack said, sitting upright. "Friendship doesn't stop at the borders of the four nations, even during times of war."

Jet grunted, as if in agreement. Arome patted his side and smiled.

"Yeah. You're right, Jack."

**/Aurora's P.O.V.**

"You know you didn't have to come with me, right?" Aurora pushed her way through the bushes.

"And let you wander around by yourself in hostile territory? Really?" Vector pushed the branches away from his face and looked at her. There was a moment of silence.

"Vector, who taught you firebending?" Aurora asked out of nowhere. "You're so much different from the other firebenders."

"I learned a bit from my mom, a bit from Seori, but mostly I got my lessons from my uncle." Vector replied causally, incinerating a nearby bug nest.

"Prince Zuko? Seriously?" Aurora's eyes widened.

"Yeah. He taught me how to control fire the original way, before Firelord Sozan came to the throne." Vector smiled at the memories. "It was probably my visits to his prison that opened my mind and lead me to search for you." He looked up at the now-gigantic moon. "Actually, the night the meteor hit the moon and knocked it closer, uncle broke out of his cell and vanished into the mist. I wonder where he is right now."

"Should we look for him?" Aurora suggested.

"Where would we start?" Vector asked. "Besides, it's okay. If there's one thing I know about uncle, it's that he can take care of himself. I'm sure he's out here, waiting for the right time to strike."

"You sure?" Aurora gave him a sideways look. "I could enter the spirit world and look for him that way."

"That's very thoughtful, Aurora, but like I said, you don't have to. But I do appreciate the thought." Vector replied. Aurora, who was a ways ahead, froze.

"Vector! Look at this!"

"What?" He looked over the ridge and saw what had startled her. It was a giant stone castle.

"Ironlock prison." Vector whispered, awed.

"What is Ironlock prison?" Aurora asked.

"It's a high-security prison that's been around for over a hundred years." Vector replied. "It was created during Sozan's rule, as a place to hold prisoners of war."

"Prisoners of war…" A light went off in Aurora's head. "What are the chances mom's in there?"

Vector straightened up and gave her a concerned look. "If they thought she was the avatar, it's possible, but not likely. She's probably working on a plantation or being kept in the prison keep of the Firelord's palace."

"Oh." For a moment, Aurora seemed to deflate. Then she was all fired up again. "Still, there are other people in there and we should free them."

"Should we go back for Jack, Tamar and Arome?" Vector tensed, like a tiger ready to spring.

"I think we should just go for it. We'll get back to them afterwards."

"Okay. LET'S GO!"

**/Katara's P.O.V.**

_How did we get into this? _Katara wondered, chained to the wall inside. Aang had told her that he could face firelord Ozi and win. But he had flat out vanished, and now the world was suffering under the rule of the Phoenix king.

_He's just resting somewhere. He's going to come back for us and defeat the firelord. _Katara repeated this over and over to herself, insisting that Aang was okay, trying to convince her brother, who was in the next cell over, as much as herself.

Guards were running down the halls. "Intruder alert!"

"Who is it?" One of the guards asked breathlessly.

"Azula's son. And the avatar."

Katara felt a burst of hope. _Aang? _He was back? Really? _After all this time, he's finally- _

A female voice interrupted Katara's thoughts. "Hello? Calling all prisoners? YOU'RE OFFICALLY **FREE!**" A wave of water swamped the floor, frozen by a gust of wind. But that wasn't Aang's voice. Katara looked up and saw both a young boy who resembled Azula and a girl dressed like a water tribe princess standing outside. While the boy got rid of the guards, the girl froze the hinges, and then, she blasted them with wind. The cages and the chains broke apart like glass.

"Vector?" Zuko's astonished voice sounded from two cages over.

"Uncle?" The boy echoed, eyes wide. Katara barely noticed. She was too busy staring at the girl, which seemed to creep her out.

"Um, why are you staring at me?"

Again, Katara barely noticed. Tears welled up in her eyes. This girl used both waterbending and airbending. She was the new avatar. And that could only mean… "He's…gone…"

The girl knelt down next to her with a concerned expression on her face. "What's wrong? Who's gone?"

"Aang…he's…" Katara chocked on the word. For over thirteen years she had told herself Aang had escaped, that he was still alive, and he would come back for her. But if this girl was the avatar, than it was all just a dream. "He's…dead."


End file.
